HATE: a sequel to LOVE
by bla338
Summary: "Seth, Brady, Nahuel, you are being charged with Treason," Jane's voice sent shivers down my spine, "the penalty for this is death; you have three days to run and then we will hunt you, and when we find you, you will die." Silence followed her statement.
1. Chapter 1

**Book One: Alex**

**Looking for the Cullens**

Seth, Brady, and Nahuel collapsed on the bed and immediately I walked over to Seth and began to massage his tired muscles. The boys had been out all day looking for any trace of the Cullens after they "moved" to L.A., but whatever trails they found were old. They were worn down from running, and I bit my lip in silent frustration.

The only reason this happened was because two years ago Seth and I fell madly in love even though Seth's former Alpha – Jacob – imprinted on me. Jacob got the whole Pack to beat Seth into a bloody mess until he agreed to never see me again. Heartbroken, Seth ran away to Volterra, Italy where three Italian kings turned half his DNA into vampire DNA by injecting a syringe into him. Seth came back to get me, and Brady, Seth, and I traveled around Brazil looking for Seth's sister after she ran away while he was gone. When we came back, Brady and Seth had a war with the Pack where everyone in their former Pack died. The three kings that changed Seth came to change me into vampire so I would take his place in their Italian mafia – the Volturi – when they thought Seth was dead. Brady and Seth killed the three kings, and I decided to tell Catalina and Aaron about their secret, so they could travel with us, and here we were.

"Did you find anything?" Aaron asked silently. Her hands traveled up and down Nahuel's back in a soothing gesture causing a silent purr to escape his lips. It still surprised me to see Nahuel's half vampire side slip out when he looked so _human_.

"No," Brady replied. He rubbed his neck angrily ignoring Catalina as she kissed his cheek. "All the trails were old, and they lead us in circles." He swatted her hand away, and she scooted away from him.

"The Cullens really didn't want anyone to be able to track them down easily." Seth smiled in a small attempt at humor. "At least now we know for certain that they were in L.A. at some point in the last two weeks."

"But where did they go?" Nahuel's tired voice caused Aaron to wrap her small arms around him. He sighed contently and snuggled closer to Aaron. "You know what," he pressed his lips to her neck, "screw the Cullens. I'm perfectly happy staying like this for the rest of my life."

I smiled and moved down to massage Seth's lower back. "You guys will find them. I believe in you."

Seth mumbled a half-hearted reply.

"Brady, are you OK?" Catalina placed a hand on Brady's massive shoulder only to have him shrug her hand off. "Brady, you can always talk to me about–"

"I'm fine, OK," Brady stood up sending Catalina stumbling backwards. She stared at him with wide eyes, and Brady softened his voice. "Don't worry about it." Brady kissed Catalina's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I glanced over at Aaron only to see her looking at me. In those two seconds, we shared a knowing look. Something was off with Brady's behavior, and everyone but Catalina was noticing.

* * *

><p>I walked up the busy street tightly gripping Seth's massive hand. We stood in the back of the group watching as Brady, Catalina, Nahuel, and Aaron moved into a small bakery. With a large sweep of his head, Seth decided it was safe, and moved to save our group a couple of seats at an empty table. A couple of people glanced at us, but quickly moved on when they saw Seth.<p>

"The city is too crowded. This is the last place the Cullens would have moved." Seth groaned. He gently placed his head on my shoulder. "We should search any small towns around here, and gradually move east. Maybe even check Canada and Alaska; Jacob mentioned Bella saying something about attending college in Alaska."

"Glad to see you saved us a seat," Nahuel smiled brightly at us while Aaron juggled all the drinks. Nahuel wasted no time in relieving his girlfriend of the drinks. "Did you have fun connecting?" He winked suggestively at us before handing us each our drinks.

"They didn't have too much coffee left, so we got chocolate milk." Catalina stated as she pulled a chair over. "That's Brady's favorite, right?" Catalina looked up at Brady looking for a reply but was disappointed when he only gave a grunt.

"Well," Aaron nervously shifted in her seat, "I think we should try to enjoy this moment as much as we can before we leave." As if on cue, Nahuel pulled Aaron closer to him before planting his lips on hers.

"Ugh, get a room," Brady snorted playfully. "You guys are always all over each other."

I rolled my eyes shocked to feel Seth's hand slip in mine. I wanted to pull away, but his lips were pressed against my temple, and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. What could I say? Seth's touch was addicting. I needed more of it, and I needed more of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter! So this story isn't focused around Seth and Alex as much as it should be, but it's gonna focus around Brady and Catalina. I just wanted to open it with Alex's POV. Tell me how feel about it so far!<strong>

**~B**


	2. Book One: Alex: Fighting

**Book One: Alex**

**Fighting**

We were in the Rocky Mountains somewhere cold and wet with only a wooden cottage and a small path that was lined by small lights for at least three miles. We wanted somewhere remote to stay, and the owner of the inn let us use one of the more "secretive" locations. Nahuel said these were only used by people having affairs or by newlyweds, and the only time people would drive by is at noon to check up on things.

Nahuel nervously paced back and forth in front of the fireplace waiting for Seth and Brady to return from their run. On the way to the cottage, the boys smelt a vampire, and Seth took Brady with him to go investigate leaving Nahuel with us. To say we were worried would've been an understatement. Nahuel couldn't stop pacing, and I'm pretty sure Catalina, Aaron, and I weren't helping by nervously glancing at the door as we waited for our missing friends to return.

After another moment of pacing, Nahuel slammed his fist into the wall ignoring the decent size hole it left. "I'm going to go look for them," he explained as he slid on his boots and his jacket. "Don't leave the house and leave the windows closed. All the lights are off and no matter what do not turn them on, and do not leave this room. Do not turn on the TV or radio. If a vampire is near the house, it will be watching from far away, and if we make it look like the house is empty then they might leave."

Before I could even think of a response, he was gone and the door was locked.

Aaron huffed angrily, but snuggled closer to me and Catalina.

"I don't want to seem like I'm making a big deal out of nothing but…" Catalina trailed off as she played with the button on her jacket. "Is it me or does Brady seem way more angry than usual?"

"It's not you." Aaron replied softly.

Catalina looked at me for a response, and I raised my shoulder in agreement. Brady has been way more pissy than usual and his yelling had gotten to the point where nobody expected him to talk in a civil tone anymore. The only time any of the guys would even begin to chastise him for his behavior was if he began to yell at Catalina. No matter how much they had gotten used to Brady's sudden mood swings, neither of the guys would allow him to yell at Catalina.

"What's wrong with him?" Catalina groaned loudly. "I haven't changed, and I know damn well that _he_ has changed. _He's_ the only person that _doesn't_ notice it!"

"He needs to time to sort through his crap." Aaron shot back.

"We know it isn't you that's changing. It's just a question of how long Seth and Nahuel can take his pissy behavior." I added.

Catalina opened her mouth to reply, but any words she hoped to say were drowned out by the sound of the door banging open. Immediately, the three of us turned to face where the noise came from only to see Brady and Seth dragging in a female vampire with Nahuel following closely behind. The three of us looked stunned at the nasty cuts on all of the guys' skin, but were even more stunned to see that the vampire was missing an arm.

Seth and Brady dropped the vampire on the ground angrily before rolling her over so that she was looking them in the eyes. Nahuel leaned forward casually to inspect her before nodding his head. Something about this vampire had been confirmed.

"She's definitely from the Volturi." Nahuel spoke out loud as he nudged her with the toe of his boot. "Hopefully, you recognize her, Seth."

"Yeah," Seth nodded his head in agreement. "This is Heidi." He ignored the angry hiss she gave.

"Foolish wolves you think that–"

Heidi's words were cut off by Brady's loud voice, "Shush already. If we were as weak as you expected us to be, we shouldn't have been able to capture you. Now tell us the message you were supposed to give us."

Heidi glared at Brady angrily. "The Volturi is looking for you," Seth opened his mouth to reply, but the vampire was gone. She left nothing behind but a strange glow and a feeling of dread.

* * *

><p>"Catalina, shut up already!" Brady screamed angrily at his girlfriend momentarily stunning everyone. Normally, Seth and Nahuel would jump in to break up the fight, but before they could Catalina was walking away.<p>

"Fuck you, Brady Michaels," Catalina angrily screamed as she drew the stares of several people walking through the market place. "I hate you, and I hope you die."

Catalina began to scream in Spanish while knocking into a small man as he rounded the corner. He began to apologize, but she was already gone.

The five of us stared ahead awkwardly before Nahuel stood up. "I think we should look for her before she gets lost." The rest of us stood up robotically allowing Nahuel to lead us through the plaza. "I still smell her, but it's getting faint with all the other smells mixing in with–"

Nahuel, Seth, and Brady immediately sniffed the air before shoving us into a small bakery. Seth muttered a silent apology and pressed his lips to mine anxiously. "We smell something, and we think it's after Catalina." I began to question him, but the three guys were gone, and Aaron was giving me a desperate look.

"You don't think that vampire from last night was still following us," Aaron nervously played with a piece of her hair. "That could be what's after Catalina, and if she gets to her before the guys do…"

I swallowed as Aaron's words trailed off. "They won't get to her. They won't get to her because the guys will save her."I repeated this so many times that eventually it became effortless to say, but I knew that despite how many times I said this I knew that there was a large chance that this would be the last time that I see my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>My mom is making me do this tennis thing and by the end of it I am so tired that all I have the energy to do is eat, shower, and then sleep. Today is the first day I have managed to get the energy to write, but I might be able to write on Fridays because I don't go on those days.<strong>

**~B**


	3. Book Two: Brady: Apologies

**Book Two: Brady**

**Apologies**

It was my fault.

Seth gave me a pitying look as the five of us wandered around the plaza.

I shouldn't have yelled at her.

We were looking for something that was already gone.

Why did I do this?

I found myself remembering every argument and every fight we've ever had.

Where was she?

I could feel the regret beginning to settle inside of me, and only two words ran through my head:

I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>I buried my head in my hands as Seth went through our options. His voice seemed to just float around the room, and I found it impossible for me to focus on anything he said. One glance around the room showed that I wasn't the only person having this problem. It seemed that even Seth wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.<p>

"Isn't it obvious," I moaned causing Seth to pause midsentence. "We don't have options. They struck home with this one." Seth raised an eyebrow, and Nahuel nodded his head absentmindedly. "Our only option is to go to Volterra and confront the Volturi."

"Whoa," Seth threw his arms up in the air, and suddenly everyone in the room was paying attention to what was being said. "We can't just march into a vampire mafia and expect to win!"

"There's no other option," I argued. "Of course we can't win, but we don't have any chance of finding the Cullens or that other coven you went to when you ran away."

"You want us to walk to our death sentence! Brady you are the biggest little son of a–"

"Seth," I interrupted his rant. "Think about it. You said it yourself that none of the vampires' powers work on us anymore since we changed. We have a chance of winning."

"We could die." Seth pressed on completely ignoring my statement. "What's gonna happen to Aaron, Catalina, and Alex when we die?"

"I think we should go." Nahuel mumbled quietly. Seth sent him a look of disbelief while the girls began to fidget uncomfortably. "Brady is right; we have a good chance of winning."

"You are insane," Seth yelled. "You… you…" he threw his hands in the air unable to think of anything to call us.

I won't lie: I felt really satisfied right about there.

* * *

><p>I grabbed Seth's arm as Nahuel and the girls were purchasing their tickets. He stared at me for a moment, but allowed me to drag him over to a somewhat empty corner of the train station. We stood their awkwardly for a moment while I fiddled with my jacket. He seemed to be growing impatient which only made it harder for me to find the right words to explain how I was feeling.<p>

"Brady, what's going on?" Seth placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him feeling suddenly guilty. "You can tell me anything. I'm going through exactly what you're going through."

I paused for another moment.

"I think," I swallowed nervously; "I _know_ that there's something inside of me." Seth frowned as he looked at me. "After I went through the change, there's been something inside of my head that constantly urges me to do things that I know I shouldn't do. It's like every little thing makes me mad and that _thing_ in my head is begging me to let it kill whatever it is that's making me mad. I guess that's why I've been so angry at Catalina. This thing is driving me insane."

Seth raised an eyebrow as if he was amused. "I have it too." He frowned a little bit. "I thought that it was me that was turning bad, but I think whatever it is that's talking to us is our inner wolf."

"Our inner wolf is talking to us?"

"Jake used to say that he could sometimes feel his wolf side talk to him. It's how when we fight each other we're able to do it so naturally. Our inner wolf guides us. But the syringe somehow changed our inner wolves to the point where they're more demonic."

I shifted uncomfortable. "How do we control it?"

"The thing is I don't think we can."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took a while, but I had a lot of family over my house.<strong>

**Review please!**

**~B**


	4. Cloudy Skies

Book Two: Brady

Cloudy Skies

Seth and I stood awkwardly in the throne room of the Volturi Castle – yeah, with capital letters – staring at the short girl with a menacing sneer and bright red eyes behind her stood an impassive boy who looked bored with the whole ordeal already, and I couldn't help but feel jealous of Nahuel who was stuck at home with the girls. I nervously watched as more vampires shuffled in the room before arranging themselves along the wall eyeing with distaste and curiosity.

"Seth, Brady, Nahuel, you are being charged with treason," Jane's voice sent shivers down my spine, "the penalty for this is death; you have three days to run and then we will hunt you, and we find you, you will die." Silence followed her statement.

Without thinking I grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him outside ignoring the odd looks we received from tourists. Catalina was in there somewhere, and I was positive that eventually all of us would end up in there with her.

* * *

><p>"Are you stupid!" Aaron yelled ignoring Nahuel as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can't split up! They'll kill us easier!"<p>

"Aaron has a point," Alex mumbled from her seat inside one of the two identical black sports cars.

"It doesn't matter," Seth cried. "They'll catch us anyways. We'll split up and in three days we'll meet up at the Volturi Castle. They won't expect us there."

I didn't reply to Seth's comment and neither did anyone else. We all climbed in our cars – or in my case, I jumped in Nahuel's car. I could see Alex give Seth a kiss on the cheek before they sped off down the long road, and when I faced forward Nahuel was placing a kiss on Aaron's hand.

It was moments like this when I miss Catalina the most.


End file.
